


The Smoothskin & The Ghoul

by Mom_Nicole



Series: The Smoothskin & The Ghoul [1]
Category: Fallout 3, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vaultie Jack, deathcalws, ghoul Gabe, jerking each other off together, semi sexish scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	The Smoothskin & The Ghoul

Jack holds his hands up to block out the light.....the sunlight....it's so bright and overwhelming. He can barely open his eyes from it, but once his eyes slowly get used to it, what he sees is....nothing but wasteland.

He looks down at his pipboy, noting the radiation levels. How the hell did people leave out here in this he wonders spying what looks like a city of somekind some ways away. With one last look behind him, he lets his feet carry him forward.

-Is the sun supposed to be this hot?- It feels like it's frying his skin. His skin wasn't used to this. He's so pale and full of freckles. He pulls the worn baseball cap down more over his face, at least he could protect his face.

He soon realises his BB gun wasn't going to do anything serious against these monsters flying about. Good thing he was taught how to use a knife. Making a disgusted face, he wipes his hands off on his suit, killing that -molerat?- was gross and he just wanted a shower.

A robot greets him at the doors, but he's let in soon enough. The law of the place gives him a wary welcome and then he is alone again. He takes in everyones ratty clothes and dirty looks and wonders if there is even a shower to be had here anywhere.

He goes to the bigger bar in town -Moriarty's Saloon- It's only slightly cooler inside, but he's grateful regardless, when he sits down on the closest stool, he feels just how tire he already is. -Gez how did people do this everyday out here?-

"Hey smoothskin do you need something? A drink maybe? anything? anything at all?" Jack lifts his head to find.....he swallows hard taking in what appears to be a very badly burned person? 

He does his best not to be rude and stare. "Water please." Jack finally says.

"Wait...your not going to hit me? yell at me? not even berate me a little bit?" 

"I hadn't planned on it no." Jack says, wondering why people would do such a thing.

"Well now that's a surprise, I'm used to every asshole in this town giving me shit just because I look like a corpse." -The man?- leans forward, "Listen i'm not supposed to do this and I could get in alot of trouble but...for you here on the house."

Jack looks down at the murky water and makes a face, but brings the glass to his lips anyway and downs it all in one gulp. -It taste like shit- He says his thanks anyway, knowing when to be polite, "Thank you." The after taste of the water is....bad.

It even makes him feel a tad sick, but he knows the guy was only trying to help. "I don't mean to be rude, but.....umm what happened to you?" He winches knowing that didn't come out how he wanted it too. 

"Listen smooth skin one, names Gob and two i'm a ghoul."

Jack furrows his brow....he doesn't know what a ghoul is in the slightest. "A ghoul?" 

"Yes a ghoul, you know the people who had a shit ton of radiation soaked into their bodies?" Jack suddenly understands and....feels bad for asking.

"Ummm sorry?" Jack scrunches his face knowing he is making this worse somehow. 

"Listen you seem like a nice kid, there's places to stay in town if you need to sleep and shit like that, just go talk to Jenny and she'll fix you up." 

"I'm not a kid." Gob lifts a eyebrow at him

"Compared to me you are, i'm over a hundred years old." Jack's face breaks into shock at that info before thanking him again and going to find this Jenny person, he needs some sleep, it's been....a very long day.

Unbeknownst to him he's being watched, the person watches him like a hawk. He saw Jack come out of that vault, he watched him fight his way here in his bright blue suit and shiny new looking knife. That suit should of been his, would of been his if.....

Growling under his breath, he watches the vault dweller pay for a room for the night. The man bathed in shadow keeps watch all night long. In the morning he will go to this vault dweller and offer his 'services'

Jack wakes with a stiff neck, stiff back and aching legs, but his body was put through much worse in the vault so with a groan he swings his legs over the side of the ratty bed and stands. His head is pounding and he's starving.

He rifles through his pouch and sighs seeing only a few caps left. This wasn't anything like the vault, he was going to have to work to get 'money' so he could eat and keep his bed. A shower right now would be heaven he thinks with a sad sigh.

Stepping outside for the second time isn't any easier -would it ever be?- the sun is still frying his skin and he longs to soak in ice cold water. With a frown he looks around town not sure what his next move should be. "Hey." a rough voice calls.

Jack looks over to someone covered in to much black, -how are they not boiling under all that?- "Hello." He replies wary. 

"Need some help smoothskin?" The person ask. It's only when they step more into the light that it becomes clear this is another ghoul.

His piercing light blue eyes are 100% focused on him and him only. It makes Jack nervous. "I'm fine thanks." 

"Are you?" Jack frowns, "What?" 

"Fine, looks to me like you could use some....help." Jck crosses his arms taking in this ghoul in all black. "Aren't you hot?"

"No." 

"Hmmmm." Jack studies the ghoul as intensely as he's being studied. Black cloak, hood hiding a good deal of his face, but what he can see is....not as bad as Gob. In fact the only skin showing is his hands and part of his face, he's so covered in armor everywhere.

Jack has a thought -maybe this guy could help him get to where he's going- This guy looked dangerous and he could use that right now. "Let's say...I did need your help." -Is that a smirk he sees?-

"Then you would pay me 100 caps now and another 100 after we get to wherever we are going, i'm a bodyguard it's my job to protect who's paying me...so don't worry you would be safe with me smoothskin." That smirk on this ghouls face....does something to Jack. "Ok."

Standing in front of Moira Brown and holding in his hands, the only thing that matters to him to sell is....harder than he thought. It was just some very old dog tags, that had the person made it to the vault, would of gotten,

but as the tags got passed down from generation to generation the story of the person who didn't make it got more and more forgotten. "Listen, how about you keep those and you just do some work for me to earn the money ok?" She offers instead. Jack breathes a sigh of relief

He doesn't know why these simple old tags are so important to him, but it's the only thing that even resembles -family- to him, so with a small smile he returns the tags where they belong. Laying over his chest, hidden under the suit, just for him to know about.

The ghoul, -Gabriel he learns later- just watches him with mild amusement as he does insane test for this crazy woman. When he comes back crippled he finally has enough caps to pay Gabriel and get some food. "Done being a human test subject smoothskin?" Jack glares at him.

The ghoul just laughs at him. When Jack gets food -for them both- he tosses it at him without a backwards glance. Gabriel looks down at the Pork n' Beans in his hands before looking up at the blonde walking away from him and scowls. -He could buy his own dam food-

Jack has already paid him, but they don't leave for another day, Jack's idea not his. He wanted the vault dweller alone with him out in the wasteland. He had plans for him and didn't need eyes watching him when he put those....plans into place.

"You can't be serious." Gabriel growls looking up from cleaning his gun. His shotguns were a mess. 

"I didn't leave that dam vault to just sit on my ass out here doing dumb shit, I left that vault to see the country and that's what i'm going to do."

"Of all the naive, stupid....." Gabriel trails off growling under his breath as the smoothskin cleans his own simple 9mm.

"Feel free to return the caps then." Jack doesn't look worried about being on his own, but Gabriel had plans, PLANS!

"I just didn't know you wanted to go to the commonwealth, that's a hell of a journey smoothskin, hope your ready for it." Gabriel grumbles going back to cleaning his shotguns.

Jack finishes cleaning his guns and puts it back together with practiced ease, giving him a look. "I'm more than ready ghoul." Neither sleep well that night, to keyed up for the day to come.

Gabriel decides this smoothskin smiles to much. His smile with it's perfect teeth and perfect lips, unruined. His perfect blonde hair undamaged. He notices how people look at this vault dweller as they slowly make their journey where they want to go.

So far a good snarl from him and pulling his hood back scares most people off. He knows he's not pretty to look at, far from it. Watching the bombs drop and get turned into fried chicken took care of his looks 200 years ago and nothing's changed.

He doesn't miss how this smooth skin looks at him, like he's looking at something to figure out. He would guess it's cause of how fucked up he looks, dumb blonde was still getting used to seeing ghouls. "Knock it off smoothskin." His tone hard.

"Wasn't trying to be rude....just." The blonde starts to say shrugging one shoulder as the afternoon sun beats down on them. "I know what I look like, don't need to remind me." He snarls at him, keeping his eyes alert for any dangers around them.

"I have no issues with how you look, your still a man same as me." The blonde finally offers, giving him one of those dam smiles that makes you forget how shitty your life really is. "I'm nothing like you smoothskin!" Gabriel barks in his face getting close.

Gabriel is nose to nose with Jack and up this close, he can see the tiny barely there shades of green in the blue of Jack's eyes. Can see how long his eye lashes are and the barely there freckles on the bridge of his nose. -Fucking vault dweller.-

With a huff he turns away and keeps walking. The sound of Jack catching up to him gets to his ears before his voice does, "I'm sorry." With a bone tired sigh, Gabriel stops and looks at the smoothskin. "It's fine...just... let's find shelter for the night ok?"

It's only later once there laying in there bedrolls for the night that Jack fingers the tags again. It always comforts him to hold them before bed, calming in a strange way. His fingers caress the raised lettering on the worn metal as his eyes close in sleep.

Not for the first time Gabriel wonders how he got himself into this mess in the first place. More than once now they have had run ins with things trying to kill them, but so far this had been the worse. -Fucking deathclaws.-

And that wasn't even the worst part. Oh no this fucking vault dweller had the bright idea to befriend the deathclaw -AND IT WAS WORKING!- All Gabriel can do is look on in disgust as Jack pets over the flank of this monster and smiles -SMILES!- His plans just got harder.

A small voice in his head reminds him he has had plenty of time to get on with his -plans- for days now and has done nothing about it. Trying to kill someone wasn't hard, shoot them in the face, it's done. Steal that beautiful blue vault suit, and finish it.

And what does he do? Spends days angrily protecting this stupid blonde smoothskin, watches the way his body fills out the suit like a glove, how his hair glows in the sunlight like a dam beacon to all. And that damn smile, he wants to punch it right off....and then kiss it silly

That's a huge issue in of itself. Ghouls are monsters, ghouls are nothing but trash and the sooner he remembered that the sooner this would get easier. And now watching the smoothskin coo at the fucking deathclaw, he can't believe this is his life right now.

"What a pretty boy you are." Jack coo's at the young deathclaw. It's still a baby according to Gabriel and the one they killed not even 30 minutes ago was it's mother. For some reason Jack finds this really bothering him. He made something a orphan....like himself....

Sure he trained with others in that vault to try and be the very best they could be, it wasn't called the Soldier Endurance Proving Vault for nothing, but Jack was only 3rd in the top ten of higher ranked people. To headstrong they would say, -what did they know?-

Still having people loosely called 'friends' wasn't the same as family, his father left a long time ago, never knew his mother. He was a orphan and now, this poor creature was one too because of Jack. He frowns sadly at the thought.

"I can't....I just can't believe you smoothskin I really can't." Gabriel's angry astonished comment makes Jack smirk uptop the deathclaw. Baby it may be, but Jack could still fit on top of it with room to spare. Gabriel had refused to sit up here with him. Jack smiles more.

"Your just jealous you don't have your own deathclaw." Jack responds a few minutes later, after Gabriel's grumbling died down. The ghoul glares over at him as they walk along a trail leading into the mountains. "Your an idiot smoothskin." Jack barks out a laugh.

The deathclaw -proudly named Reaper- walks along practically purring at all the pets Jack gives it as they move along. "Can't believe you named that...thing after me." 

"You hardly use the name and I like it, stop your bitching." Jack snarks back still smiling.

By this point they have been traveling for nearly 3 weeks. Jack feels like he has a pretty good handle on the ghouls moods and when to push or not push. Gabriel grumbles, but says nothing more, the silence comfortable.

Weeks turn into months. Gabriel hates himself for getting attached to the dam deathclaw. Anytime Jack catches him petting over it's head, he glares at the blonde before walking away like he did nothing. Jack finds it all very....cute.

What's left of his ears are ringing something bad, stumbling to his feet he looks around for the blue suit and blonde hair. Finding him a few feet away not moving, covered in dirt and blood. He rushes forward, eyes darting around incase the brotherhood was still around.

Those stupid fuckers had come out of nowhere and opened fire on them just because they could. He doesn't see their deathclaw anywhere, maybe she got away. He falls to his knees beside Jack taking in his injuries. Head wound for sure, his right leg didn't look right.

Gently tapping his cheek with his hand yields nothing. Jack is out cold, checking his pulse confirms he is alive...for now. Gabriel tries to calm down his heartbeat, his smoothskin was still alive, he just needs to move them somewhere safe now.

Lifting the blonde is easy enough. "Why the hell are you so heavy Jack." He grumbles as he holds him bridal style and makes for a cave he sees far off. Once inside his eyes scan for any danger when he finds none, he finds a far off out of the way section and gently lays Jack down

The hours tick by as Gabriel slowly sets and cleans Jack's busted knee. He cleans and bandages his head wound. Jack's pulse stays steady and true, but he wont wake up and Gabriel isn't sure if that's good or not. He doesn't feel any pain this way but....he wishes he would wake.

The bright blue vault suit has seen better days, there's small holes burned in some spots now and the zipper on it is broken. Gabriel's eyes suddenly spy the glittering of silver under the busted zipper area.

Looking around for a moment Gabriel's eyes come back to the silver peaking out and curiosity wins out. He gently curls a few fingers under the silver chain and ignores how the skin under his fingers is so soft and warm and pulls the broken chain away from Jack's chest.

He studies the dog tags for a moment before flipping them over and.........stares at his own name, his old human name shining back at him. He turns his frown to Jack before he looks back down to the tags. "How in the actual fuck?-

With no way to ask Jack about this all he can do is sit there and stew, stuck in his head, fingering his old name with his ruined thumb and let memories carry him away to times long past, better times. When his skin wasn't destroyed and he had a full head of hair.

When he had high hopes and dreams of joining the S.E.P. vault and becoming better men for the future. He was so naive back then, 200 years have taught him having things like hope are a waste of time.

In a fit of anger he throws the tags away and bangs his head back against the cave wall as he closes his eyes. Old Gabriel looked upon the world like it was something to protect, new Gabriel just....wanted the world to burn some days. He hated it.

Angry tears make there way down his ruined face and he looks to Jack like it's all his fault. Growling he stands up and looks down at Jack just laying there, he's so helpless.....he could just end this all right now....it would be easy.

Wrap his burned hands around the soft skin of his throat and just...squeeze. He falls to his knees beside the blonde and watches his chest rise and fall. Gabriels face is full of anguish as he takes in Jack and just....snarls knowing he could never kill him.

-He fucking loved him to much-

It takes Jack three full days to wake. Gabriel spent those three days going back and forth with anger and despair. Anger mostly at himself that he let himself even care about this stupid smoothskin,

and despair this stupid blonde wouldn't wake up and offer him one of those blinding smiles. It has been a very long three days.

"Will you stop moving around, your going to tear the stitches!" Gabriel growls. Jack frowns at him, but does as he's told. Turns out Jack didn't like being bedridden. -To fucking bad.-

"Fine." Jack huff's out still looking unhappy, but there's a odd smile to his face.

"I'll behave if you kiss me." The shit eating grin on the smooths skins face and his words throw Gabriel for a loop. "What?" 

"You heard me Gabriel." Jack looks far to pleased with himself.

Gabriel makes the disgusted face Jack should be making at even the idea of kissing his....ruined non lips. Jack's smile fades as he watches him. "Gabriel." 

This time his name is said in such a soft way. Jack's face is so honest and open. -Fuck-

Gabriel by nature is a bitter angry ghoul, the world gave him a shit hand and that was just how it was. Having Jack look at him like this was getting to be to much. He does the only thing he can do it make that look go away. He smashes what's left of his lips to Jack's.

He soon loses all sense of their surroundings, the only thing is Jack's lips against his own ruined ones. The way Jack opens up under his own make him groan as he deepens the kiss. Mindful of Jack's injuries he straddles his lap in the ratty bed.

Jack's hands fist in his worn shirt tightly keeping him right where he wants him as he tries devouring Gabriels lips with his own. The feel of his ruined hands over his chest send tingles all over his skin and he wants more....so much more.

"Gabriel please." Jack moans when the ghoul nips at his neck, making him buck up into the other, his straining erection under the blue vault suit not hidden at all. Gabriel takes one of his hands and rubs over the spot roughly making the smoothskin moan louder. "Please Gabe."

Gabriel growls hearing the name and bites harder along the blondes neck as his hand starts unzipping the suit enough to get his hands where he wants them. Jack is a dream come true under him and Gabriel, well he was a greedy asshole, he was going to take everything Jack gave him.

Unzipping the suit enough to get at his erection, he doesn't hesitate to wrap one of his ruined hands around it, making Jack gasp and moan as Gabriel dives in to kiss him once more. He starts jerking him off slowly wanting to make this last as long as he could.

Jacks hands rip off his leather jack and go for his under shirt when Gabriel pulls back growling at him, "Don't." 

"I want to see you Gabriel." Jack growls back. Gabriel doesn't stop jerking the blonde off making it hard for him to concentrate. "Why?" Gabriel demands.

"Your beautiful to me you asshole, so let me see you." Jack growls back, his eyes pleading. Gabriel sucks in a breath, his hand slowing down for a second, he swallows thickly several times before responding, "Fine...don't say I didn't warn you smoothskin."

Jack gets his shirt off, his eyes taking in his ruined chest and arms, when his eyes flick up to his there so dam soft and fond, "Beautiful." He starts moving his hand over the blondes cock again, delighting in the sounds Jack is making for him. Gabriel just shakes his head.

Jack can't stop touching him now that he can touch, when he leans forward to suck a ruin nipple in his mouth Gabriel chokes on a yell at how good it feels. It's Jack's turn to delight in his sounds as he moves between them both, making Gabriel buck forward against the blonds cock

They both groan at the action. When Jack reaches for his zipper he once again stops him with a hand to his wrist. No words this time just watching each other, with a huff Gabriel lets go of his wrist and lets Jack unzips his pants and pull his own ruined cock out.

Jack licks his lips looking at it, he wonders how the ruined textures of it would feel inside him, thoughts for another time, right now he just wants to get them off together. Jack wraps his hand around both their cocks as they rub against each other. Both men gasp.

The skin on skin feeling is divine. "Fuck." Gabriel groans as he takes Jack's lips again with his own ruined ones. They both start jerking each other off together. Gabriel hasn't felt this good in 200 hundred years. Jack hasn't felt this good with anyone ever.

Gabriel can't get enough of Jack's mouth or his hands, the sounds he makes between them, the way his face is bathed in pleasure. Gabriel wants to remember this forever.

Jack never wants to stop touching Gabriel, the feeling of his ruined skin under his finger tips make him shudder in pleasure. The way he looks at Jack, like he didn't deserve him or his touches, Jack vows to prove him wrong. Jack never wants to forget this moment.

They drag it out as long as they can, but Jack just can't any longer with a quiet shout he comes between them, Gabriel kisses him roughly right before he comes as well, spilling over both their cocks, as they both ride the high together.

They sit there like that leaning against each other, before Gabriel takes his shirt and wipes there cocks and hands off, he goes to move away, but Jack stops him with a hand to his wrist. "Please stay with my Gabe."

The ghoul looks down at his smoothskin looking up at with so much care in his eyes, with a pretend angry grumble he moves back down and gently helps Jack move over, still mindful of his healing injuries.

He lays down on his back and lets Jack lay halfway on him so his head rest on his bare ruined chest. Still baffled at how Jack can even stand to touch him he sighs softly and plays with the blonde tufts of hair on Jack's head. The action soon has Jack snoring softly.

It's only then that Gabriel allows himself to finally fall asleep himself.


End file.
